Child of the Angel
by Armaros
Summary: Cliche betrayed Percy. After finding out that Annabeth Chase had cheated on him with his half-brother, he finds out something else. He's a Shadowhunter-Warlock hybrid. With a rag tag group of Shadowhunters, one Shadwohunter-Vampire, a Warlock, and some demigods, he'll go on the strangest adventure he's ever been on yet.


**I don't own Percy Jackson or any works of Cassandra Clare. Oh and in this, Percy is already 18.**

**Percy POV-January 3**

I sat on the damp sand of Montauk, watching the waves. I began to think about what happened. Chiron got me and Annabeth on a quest to get a half-blood and bring him to camp. Turns out, Kyle Richards was my brother. I was happy to have a brother, as Tyson was at Atlantis with dad. And, my brother was a big asshole. He was arrogant, a bully, and just a plain asshole. He kept spreading lies about me, though only the new campers believed him. And then, he took it too far. He somehow-I don't know how-made Annabeth fall in love with him. And it got worse. Poseidon claimed him as his favorite child, and Poseidon didn't care about me. Only Chiron, Hazel, Jason, Nico, Piper, Leo, Frank, Thalia and the Romans cared about me. So, I left camp and went back home.

I told my mom, and she brought me to Montauk. I was calmer here. But the beach reminded me of Annabeth, where we would go and be alone together, and hang out on the beach. No. I pushed those thoughts away and focus on something else. The sound of the waves, the feeling of the sand under my feet. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn to see my mom.

"Percy, I need to talk to you. It's urgent." she told me, and I followed her back inside the cabin. I sat down on the bed next to her, wondering what she was going to tell me.

"Percy, I've been keeping a secret for some time. We're Shadowhunters." she breathed out, and I stared at her with a 'What?' expression.

"Shadowhunters are the children of the Angel. We hunt demons and rogue Downworlders who break the Laws." she told me, and she explained the rest. About our customs, our powers, our Laws, about our country, about everything.

"Okay, but you're not telling me something." I told her, knowing the look in her eyes.

"Yes, we're Nephilim, but you're special. When I was still pregnant with you, your uncle Valentine gave me dosed of demon and angel blood. More specifically, the Greater Demon blood of Asmodeus and Lilith, and the Angel blood of Ithuriel and Zaphkiel. Signs of the blood showed at your birth. I asked Brother Zachariah and a female warlock, Tessa Gray to preform the ritual on you to keep you safe. I then asked Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Manhattan to keep your powers sealed. The demons and angels that you got the blood from are very powerful, so you would be able to use magic like warlocks and have advanced skills as a Shadowhunter.

"Okay...Uncle Valentine? You told me that he was the one who lead the Circle." I looked at my mom.

"Yes, my father was Valentine's uncle. My mother however was a Starkweather, Carstairs and Blackwolf. I have somethings I want to give you." she said before getting her purse and taking something out. She took my hand and placed the item in my palm. It was a silver chain, with three rings on it. One was engraved with lightning bolts, another was carved with castle towers, and the last was engraved with the symbol of a wolf.

"The family rings of the Starkweather, Carstairs and Blackwolf families." my mom told me before taking the chain and placing it around my neck. She smiled at me before reaching under the bed and pulling something out. Or more like four things.

The first was a spear with a six foot long shaft, made out of a dark wood. The spearhead was black, and at the end of the shaft was a small blade, the same black material as the spearhead. On the shaft was a mark in silver. The second was a xiphos, about two feet long. It was made out of a silvery metal, and black leather was wrapped around the hilt. There was an inscription on the blade, _herbidum honestas. _Blade of honor. The third was a bow. It was beautifully crafted, made out of a blend of wood and golden metal. The ends of the bow were sharpened into blades. The last was a four foot long sword. The blade was pitch black, with the hilt crafted out of silver. The sides of the hilt were carved to look like the wings of an angel. Along the blade was an inscription in silver. _Est in tenerbis lumen. _Through darkness comes light.

"The wood of the spear is ebony, and the blades are obsidian, enchanted by warlocks. The xiphos is made out of an alloy of silver and adamas. The bow is adamas coated in gold, blended with wood and you can see the ends are sharp. And the sword is made out of gold and adamas, dipped in liquid obsidian and cooled in Lake Lyn. It's name is Anatalios." she gave him the weapons, and sheaths for the swords. The xiphos was sheathed in a sheath made out of black leather, and Anatalios was held in a black leather sheath with patterns of a wolf. I strapped Anatalios to my back and the xiphos to my belt. I tapped the mark on the spear, and it turned into a black and red survival bracelet, and the bow transformed into a set of dog tags.

"Percy, here." mom handed me a a foot long stick made out of adamas, and instructed for me to draw a rune on my arm. I thought about runes, and one came to mind. I placed the stele on my left arm and began to Mark myself. I was making the rune like I knew it my whole life. Reveal. I stared at the mix of black lines on my skin. Mom cleared her throat and pointed to a mirror. I looked at myself, eyes wide.

I was taller, at 6'7, and I was more muscular. My hair was still midnight black, but I had a single streak of flaming red. My eyes were a dark emerald green with flecks of gold.

"Right. Now we need to get to the Institute." mom told me, and I nodded. I followed her into the car, where I placed Anatalios in the back, and kept the xiphos in my lap. After about two hours, we made it to the Institute. The Institute was a large cathedral, which was glamoured as a ruined church. I strapped Anatalios to my back and the xiphos on my belt again and walked toward the gate. The gate swung wide open, and I followed my mom to the double doors.

"Put your right hand on the door and say your full name." mom told me, and I did so.

"I, Perseus Aaron Morgenstern Starkweather Carstairs Blackwolf request access to this Institute." I said, feeling stupid for having to say my full name. I won't use Jackson anymore, and mom said during the car ride that she used the name when I was three. Mom did the same thing with her name, and the doors swung open. We were met by a woman with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Maryse, it's good to see you." mom hugged the woman.

"It's nice to see you too Sally." Maryse gave mom a small smile, and then Maryse looked at me.

"Is this your son?" she asked.

"Yes. This is Aaron." mom said, and I looked at her, grateful. I didn't want to be called Percy anymore, after the incident. Maybe to my close friends and family, but not to anyone else.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I told Maryse.

Maryse looked distant. "Hello there. I'm sorry, Sally could you come with me? I'll get Clary." Maryse said. "Clary?" she called upstairs.

"I'm coming!" was the response. A couple seconds later, a girl came running down the stairs. She was fairly short, had flaming red hair, and light green eyes.

"Clary, this is Aaron. Could you introduce him to the others and show him around the Institute? I have to talk to Sally about something." Maryse asked her, and Clary nodded.

"Alright. Aaron, follow me." Clary said, and I followed her up the stairs into a room. There were four other people, three guys and one girl. One, a guy had blonde hair and golden eyes. Another guy had brown hair and brown eyes. The last of the boys had black hair and deep blue eyes. The girl had long black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Clary, who's this?" the blonde asked.

"I'm Aaron Blackwolf." I introduced myself.

"You're a Blackwolf? I think the Herondale's are pretty good friends with the Blackwolf's." Blondie said.

"Yeah, I'm a Blackwolf. And a Starkweather, Carstairs and Morgenstern." I said. Clary looked at me with wide eyes.

"How are you related to Valentine?" she asked rapidly.

"My grandmother is his aunt, making my mom his cousin." I told her.

"Oh. Well, I'm your cousin then." Clary said to me. Blondie sighed.

"Wow. I thought there was another child of Valentine there. There's already three of us."

"Oh, shut up." the girl said.

"Guys? Introduce yourselves?" Clary asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Jace Herondale." Blondie said.

"Simon Lewis." the brown haired boy introduced himself.

"I'm Alec Lightwood." the black haired boy said.

"And I'm Alec's sister Isabelle. Call me Izzy though." and that was all of them.

"Hey, can I see your sword?" Jace asked me.

"Which one?" I asked back. Jace smirked.

"The bigger one." I unsheathe Anatalios and hand it to Jace, who inspected it.

"Through darkness comes light." Jace said.

"Yep. It's name is Anatalios." I said as I sheathed the blade again.

"Sorry about Jace. He's obsessed with weapons." Simon told me.

Clary snorted. "I bet if he was a girl, he would want to be an Iron Sister."

"Ew! Do you really think that if I was a girl, I would become one of them? With this beauty-Jace gestured to himself- I would be a model." We all laughed at that, and Simon imitated a dumb blonde girl.

"Yes, um, I would like to thank my mom, my dad and Starbucks for their pumpkin spice coffee." he said in a girly voice. We all laughed even harder and Izzy got up and made a runway model pose, making awkward faces.

"Yes, I want to be a Victoria's Secret model." she said. After about ten minutes of full blown laughter, we calmed down.

"Ah, this will be great."

* * *

**Percy POV-October 27**

"Simon, get ready! We have to go!" Izzy yelled to her boyfriend through the door. We were heading to the Pandemonium Club to hunt some demons. I pulled on a black ralgan shirt with red sleeves, jeans, combat boots, a black leather jacket and my chain with my family rings, and a leather cord with the clockwork angel pendant on it. I grab the xiphos and strap it to the back of my belt horizontally, and disguise my spear as the survival bracelet, my bow as the dog tags, and Anatalios as an obsidian ring. I stuffed a stele into my boot and grabbed two witchlight and a sensor. I stepped out the door to see Izzy pounding on Simon's door, Alec looking at her in amusement and Jace helping Clary with Heosphoros.

"I'm coming!" Simon called and burst out the door, wearing gear and a seraph blade strapped to his belt.

"Finally! We have to go." Izzy exclaimed, grabbing Simon's hand and dragging him downstairs, with the rest of us following her. Without stopping, Izzy called out to her mom.

"Mom, we're going demon hunting! We'll be back in an hour or two!"

"Okay, be safe!" was the reply from Maryse. We pushed the doors of the Institute open and set out to kill some demons.

**Reyna POV**

I sighed as I heard Piper yelling at Leo. Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Nico and I were hunting for monsters. It had been ten months since Percy disappeared. Nico said that he hadn't died, so that was a plus. Percy...

I have a crush on Percy, okay? He's so kind, loyal, and in general, a good person! I don't see what Annabeth see's in Percy's brother, Kyle. Ugh, those three names together in a conversation could kill someone.

Moving on, we were going to hunt some monsters at this Pandemonium Club. We got out of the cabs, and already Leo made a joke about Piper.

"Guys, can we go already?" Frank said, exasperated.

"Sure, but I don't want to see the slut when we come back." Nico growled. The 'slut' was Annabeth, by the way. We entered the club and looked around. I immediately spot something. Though, it wasn't bad. It was really good. It was a guy, about 18, really tall, muscular and really good looking. He had black hair in a fauxhawk, thought he had a single streak of flaming red. He had deep dark emerald eyes with flecks of gold. His only flaw was a single scar on his right cheek. He was almost inhumanely beautiful. He was with five more people, two girls and three boys.

"Reyna, come on." Piper got me out of my thoughts. I nodded to her and looked once more at the boy, having a second of eye contact. I turn away and follow Piper before anyone notices.

After about thirty minutes, we spot the monster. I have no idea what it is, but I know it's disguised as a handsome man. I'm the decoy, so I walk up to him. When I walk past him, he grabs my hand.

"Oh, hello there." he purrs, and I force myself to giggle. He leads me to a back room, and he leaves the door open by a crack. He smirks at me.

"What about we play a little game?" he growls. His eyes turn pitch black. I grabbed my dagger and brought it up to defend myself. He looks mildly amused.

"A knife? You think that'll stop me?" he asks, taking a step forward.

"Maybe a knife won't stop you, but this definitely will." a deep voice says. I look past the monster-who turned around-, and I see the same guy before holding a xiphos in a reverse grip. Next to him is one of the girls he was with. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress and she was holding a golden whip. Along her arm were a series of black tattoos.

"Shadowhunters." the monster growled. He started to mutter something, and the guy from earlier reacted. In the blink of an eye, he rushed forward and placed the blade at the monster's neck.

"Well, here's the part when you get killed." the guy said, quickly slitting the throat of the monster. The body dissolved into shadows. I looked up at the guy again, and in the glittering light of the girl's whip, his xiphos and my dagger, his eyes looked sea green. Like Percy's. I pushed those thoughts away and glared at the two of them.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm Aaron Blackwolf, and this is my friend, Isabelle. Now, who are you?" he asked me.

"I'm Reyna. You two have to be demigods. Come with me." I told them.

"I don't think so. Alec, Clary, Simon and Jace are still somewhere in the club." Isabelle said.

"You two have to come with me. There's only one place for demigods, people like us!" I urged, but they didn't seem to care.

"Reyna, have you ever thought there was another myth out there that's true?" Aaron asks me, and I immediately fall silent.

"Then what are you?" I ask them, before someone screams.

"Demons!" I hear someone yell. Aaron and Isabelle look at each other before turning around and sprinting back to the club. I ran after them, and I stopped to see what was happening. Monsters. Monsters everywhere. But, they weren't familiar to me. I look at Isabelle, who raised her whip and struck at a demon, destroying it. Aaron charged, cutting the monsters into ribbons. I followed him, stabbing monsters with my dagger. I heard someone yelling 'Team Leo!' and I rush towards the sound, seeing Leo charging forward, using the warhammer that he forged to attack.

"Leo!" I yell at him, and he looks at me.

"Reyna, we thought we lost you! Thank the gods!" he smiled crazily while bashing a monster upside the head, which fell to the floor. I frowned. Why weren't they dispersing into dust? Leo and I surged forward, cutting the monsters down until there were no monsters left. We regroup with the others, and Frank was holding a girl hostage. She had bright red hair and light green eyes. Like Isabelle, and maybe even Aaron, there were black tattoos decorating her arms. Jason was holding a sword, which was beautiful. It was patterned with stars along the ridge of the blade.

"Let me go, and give Heosphoros back!" she thrashed, but she was trying to resist against Frank.

"Clary!" I hear someone scream, and we see another group. The one in the lead had curly golden hair and golden eyes. The boy next to him had raven hair and dark blue eyes. There was another boy next to him, having dark brown hair and eyes. He was holding hands with Isabelle, who was looking at me murderously.

"Let my cousin go." I hear a familiar voice. The group parts to reveal Aaron, who was holding a four foot long blade, with a silver inscription on the blade.

"Why should we?" Jason asks. I turn to Jason and Frank,

"Frank, let her go, and Jason, give her sword back. Trust me." I add when they look at me as if I'm crazy. Frank let go, and the girl took her sword back before staring Jason right in the eye, making him flinch. She walked to the other group, where she was hugged by the blonde haired boy and Isabelle. The rest looked at us, and Aaron was staring at me coldly.

"Guys, they're not mortal." I told them.

"Obviously. They're vampires." Leo says sarcastically, and the other group laughed.

**Percy/Aaron POV**

We laugh at the Leo's sarcastic comment, and we look at Simon. Simon had some of his vampire blood left, and kept his fangs, even after his Ascension. So he showed them to the demigods, who looked at Simon with eyes as wide as quarters.

"What?" Leo was dumbfounded.

"You said we were vampires." Simon grinned, then kissed Izzy on the cheek, who giggled.

"Yeah, but I was just kidding." Leo said.

"Okay, whatever," Jason interrupted "Who are you?"

"I'm Simon Daylighter, Vampire Warrior at your service." Simon bowed. He looked at us, and we decided to go along with him.

"Jace Herondale, Warrior of the Light." Jace smirked.

"Clary Fairchild, Daughter of Heaven." Clary held Jace's hand.

"Isabelle Lightwood, Princess of the Night." Izzy smiled.

"Alec Lightwood, Knight of Runes." Alec played with the string of his bow.

"Aaron Blackwolf, King of Hell and Heaven." I said, gracing them with a mock bow.

"And what are you?" Frank asks me.

"Oh," I sheathed Anatalios. "Half angel, half demon."

"No, really." Frank crossed his arms.

"Really. I'm half demon, half angel. I'm classified as half Shadowhunter, half warlock. The rest of them are pure Shadowhunters, except Simon, who has traces of vampire blood in him." I say.

"Okay, you should probably explain. Preferably somewhere safer." Reyna said, and I nodded. I lead them outside the Club and pull my stele out of my boot. I place the tip of the stele against a wall and draw a portal rune. The black swirled into a large, spinning black portal. There were spots of white and gold in the black void of the portal.

"Couldn't you have just created one instead of using the rune?" Clary asked as she looked into the swirling darkness.

"Is...that a portal? That's so awesome!" Leo exclaimed.

"Each portal is different for the person who makes then. Only mine are black with those spots." I told them.

"And this is taking us where?" Reyna looked at me with her dark eyes.

"Just outside the Institute." I stare back at her.

"What's the Institute?" she fires another question.

"You'll get the answers once we get to the Institute." Alec said before stepping into the portal, disappearing in a swirl of darkness. Izzy and Simon walk through, holding hands. Jace and Clary do the same.

"Go through. I need to hold the portal." I tell the demigods. They stepped forwards hesitantly. Jason gripped Piper's hand, who nodded. The two walked in, and Frank, Hazel, Leo and Nico walk through. Reyna stays until the last of them go through.

"What is it?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "It's nothing." She ran through the portal, and I walk in afterwards, into the dark void.


End file.
